A vida é boa, afinal
by quinniewinnie
Summary: Petúnia Dursley não demonstra afeto por terceiros.


A casa localizada na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4 continuava igualmente igual ao que era dezenove anos antes, muito obrigado. Deixaram a casa repentinamente, diante de todas as ameaças que circulavam suas vidas. Na época, a pacata e extremamente normal vida que levara durante todos os anos - ou pelo menos alguns meses de cada ano, enquanto Harry estava em Hogwarts – com Válter e Duda, de repente estivera cada vez mais vinculado ao mundo bruxo que sua irmã tanto amava. Lembra-se que quase um ano depois de ter saído da casa, recebeu uma carta de uma coruja de igreja que continham palavras rabiscadas de modo leve:

" _A guerra terminou e Voldemort está morto. Podem voltar para casa em segurança._

 _De seu sobrinho, Harry Potter."._

Petúnia quase gritara de alegria quando vira a carta. Tinha um sentimento de perda desde que haviam deixado a casa que moraram durante anos para se exilarem dos perigos que Voldemort trazia para a família. Aliás, eles não eram qualquer família. Eram os Dursleys, tradicionais e reservados como todos deveriam ser. Válter, que durante quase toda vida tivera sido um grande diretor de uma empresa de brocas, fora bem sucedido em sua carreira a ponto de garantir a ela e a Duda uma vida de conforto. A vida era boa, afinal.

Quanto ao sentimento de perda que a carta lhe fizera lembrar de esquecer, se prolongara sim alguns dias depois de partirem de Little Whinging ao se deparar com o sentimento de preocupação que sentira quando ela - tia de Harry Potter - não tivera nenhuma noticia do sobrinho que deixara para trás. Aquele sentimento se fez ausente quando se viu novamente no solar da porta da casa que tanto amava e que pudera voltar a morar e viver sua costumeira rotina de antes. Quanto a Harry, a informação da carta fora o último contato que tivera com o sobrinho.

O passar dos anos desde então foram menos costumeiros do que imaginava. Por onde andava, pessoas esquisitas usando roupas esquisitas pareciam a notar onde quer que estivesse. Nos supermercados, cada vez mais pessoas comentavam sempre que passava, e a paravam diversas vezes para apertar suas mãos e dizer o quanto tinham prazer em conhecer aquela que criara _"o menino que sobreviveu"_. Embora detestasse o reconhecimento de tanta gente estranha, ela mesma não podia negar para si que divagara sozinha sobre isso diversas vezes pensando em tudo o que _"o outro mundo"_ sabia sobre sua família, já que para eles, Harry Potter era um herói. E não podia negar que achava o mesmo. Mesmo sendo uma trouxa – o termo ainda a amargava imensamente – sabia que o que o sobrinho tinha feito era lendário. E mesmo que contrariasse suas crenças e predizeres, outros como ela (trouxas) pareciam reconhecer a bravura do sobrinho. Os jornais trouxas na época, noticiaram Harry como "apenas um rapaz de dezessete anos, mas com bravura de cem homens _"que tinha enfrentado vários criminosos e ajudado a eliminar da sociedade um grande líder de uma seita pagã"_ que vinha cometendo barbáries por toda Grã-Bretanha. Harry Potter tinha feito algo tão grandioso que as barreiras entre o mundo em que viviam e o mundo estranho dele quase inexistiam diante de seu ato.

Válter não pensava bem assim; ele ficava vermelho cada vez que algum esquisito se aproximava. Os anos deram ao marido o hábito de se aborrecer com quase tudo que antes não costumava aborrecer tanto assim. Estava mais velho, e os cabelos brancos por toda cabeça combinando com o bigode esbranquiçado agora o dava um aspecto mais rabugento que antes, o que de fato transcendia apenas seu aspecto pelo fato dos dez anos recém completados de aposentadoria do marido trazerem a ele o temido ócio.

Duda, que parecia ignorar constantemente as reclamações do pai com um meio sorriso - igual ao de Válter quando tinha a idade dele - tinha se transformado em um rapaz forte e honesto, que desenvolvera um caráter excepcional que nem ela, Petúnia, irmão trouxa de Lilian Evans Potter, poderia imaginar que ele seria capaz de desenvolver. Duda era agora chefe do departamento de transportes do Ministério Britânico. Hoje, com 37 anos e alguns fios brancos percorrendo os cabelos louros e bem arrumados, era pai de um casal de gêmeos que tinham acabado de completar 10 anos. Sua esposa, Desiré, era francesa e possuía uma beleza tão incomum que hipnotizava qualquer um que a olhasse. Seu Dudinha tinha se dado bem no final das contas.

Aquele era um dia normal como todos os outros. _Era 1º de setembro e o outono havia chegado sem aviso aquele ano._ Petúnia Dursley fazia as compras da semana no mercado próximo à estação de King's Cross, pois lá tinham as frutas mais bem colhidas de Londres, excepcionais para seu tradicional bolo de frutas. Faria dois, pensava ela, Duda viria com a esposa e os filhos para jantar com ela e Válter naquela noite, portanto precisava das melhores frutas que pudesse comprar.

Entrou no Mercado, pegou um carrinho e foi direto para a seção dos hortifurtis; o corredor era o principal do mercado, onde todos os outros o intersectavam com as mais diversas variedades de alimentos. _"Ameixas, laranjas, pêssegos, amoras... As uvas não estão tão boas... talvez as pegue em Little Whinging mesmo"_ , pensava ela ao passar pelo corredor observando e pegando as frutas.

Lembrava-se que nunca tivera feito aquele bolo para Harry _"na verdade"_ , pensou ela, _"nunca fiz nada por ele"_. Não que a constatação da falta de afeição pelo sobrinho a fizesse lamentar. Harry era a cópia perfeita de Tiago Potter, e Petúnia não gostou dele desde o primeiro instante que o viu. Era certo que os olhos eram iguais aos de sua irmã Lilian, mas fora isso, era a única coisa que poderia dizer que tinha puxado da mãe." _Mentira"_ , pensou de novo enquanto ensacava as frutas para dirigir-se ao caixa _"O bom coração de Lílian também era de Harry"_. Era difícil admitir, mas sua irmã tivera um coração grande e bondoso enquanto vivera. Ora, o motivo de Harry ter sobrevivido era o grande amor que ela tivera por ele que a fez dar a vida para que o filho pudesse viver, não? Por mais que na infância, quando ainda eram unidas e irmãs acima de tudo, Petúnia tivesse querido ter o mesmo destino de Lílian _"em Hogwarts"_ , hoje conseguia conceber a tortura pela qual a sua irmã caçula tinha passado. Analisando toda a história, se ela, Petúnia, soubesse que alguém buscava seu Dudoca para matá-lo, ela teria feito o mesmo que a irmã havia feito.

 _"A única coisa que tínhamos em comum. Nós duas amamos nossos filhos incondicionalmente, não foi Lily?"_

Ao colocar as compras no caixa não pode deixar de se lembrar de quantas vezes fizeram compras com os pais quando eram pequenas. _"Me compra um Lírio Papai? E para Tuney, compre uma Petúnia rosa."_ , dizia sempre que iam ao supermercado. Sorriu.

A verdade era que a irmã era sua maior fraqueza, ainda depois de morta. Foi enquanto eram crianças, e ela havia recebido a carta enquanto Petúnia não. Foi durante a adolescência, quando declarou que estava apaixonada pelo belo e sensual Potter, enquanto Petúnia, o centrado e sério Válter Dursley. Fora quando morreu, e deixou seu único filho para que cuidassem. Era, cada vez que paravam Petúnia para perguntar se ela era realmente irmã de Lílian Potter, a mãe corajosa de Harry Potter que o fez o grande salvador. E principalmente, era pelo fato de nunca poderem ter dito Adeus.

Suspirou. Colocando agora as sacolas no porta-malas pensava em quantas coisas tinha feito que talvez pudessem ter sido diferentes. Detestava o sobrinho porque ele era a prova de que a irmã tinha morrido. Era a prova da anormalidade que tanto criticou, ojerizou e desejou ter, assim como Lilian.

Ao cruzar o carro para poder sentar no banco do motorista, ela quase achou que tivesse tendo devaneios. Viu ali, cruzando a rua agarrada por uma mão uma mulher ruiva muito bonita enquanto segurava um unicórnio de pelúcia com a outra, uma menininha – pequena de aproximadamente uns oito ou nove anos – com os olhos mais verdes que ela já tinha visto e os cabelos mais ruivos que qualquer outra criança. Sorria, e era perceptível a falta de alguns dentes no sorriso banguelo da menina. O coração de Petúnia deu um salto e suas mãos soltaram chave do carro que segurava. Seria Lílian? Criança?

\- Lilian! – gritou uma voz feminina que fez Petúnia soltar o ar de maneira sonora, incrédula – quanta vez já lhe disse para não se afastar da mamãe quando estivermos andando na rua?

\- Deixe ela Gina! - disse uma voz masculina bem calma, grave e familiar - é esperta demais para se perder - sorriu para a menina - em todo caso, que tal vir no colo do papai?

Petúnia apertou os olhos e não acreditou no que viu. O homem que agora parava o andar para pegar a criança no colo, tinha aproximadamente a idade de Duda porém um pouco mais baixo que o filho. Cabelos extremamente negros, com poucos fios prateados cortando-os na horizontal, óculos redondos e - as mãos de Petúnia agora tremiam - uma cicatriz em formato de raio na testa.

Tantos pensamentos surgiram na mente dela. _" Fale com ele! Pergunte como ele está afinal, foram dezenove anos!"_ , mas nada fez. Apenas o observou enquanto atravessava a rua em sua direção, distraído com alguma coisa que a menina dizia para ele. Embora soubesse que aquele que vinha caminhando tranquilo em sua direção com esposa e filha, era de fato seu sobrinho Harry Potter, a menina chamava mais atenção. Era igualzinha Lílian. Tinha os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo cabelo ruivo ondulado e o mesmo sorriso maroto que sua irmã tinha quando criança.

A medida que ouvia os passos da família se aproximando, Petúnia não conseguia raciocinar em nada lógico suficiente para dizer ou até mesmo fazer. Pensava em tudo que tinha passado e o quanto Harry e ela haviam trocado farpas quando ele ainda era só um menino. _" Mas agora é um homem, e não vai ouvir desaforos seus Petúnia"_. Parou de ouvir passos.

\- Tia Petúnia...? - ouviu da boca do homem.

Era definitivamente Harry Potter. Mais velho, mais experiente, mais forte, mas os olhos verdes de sua irmã continuavam ali. Voltou seu olhar para a mulher que estava com ele. Tinha o rosto familiar, era ruiva assim como a menina e tinha uma jovialidade bem incomum para a maioria das mulheres de sua idade. A menina, por sua vez, sorria curiosa, olhando diretamente para ela. Quase não conteve um sorriso quando a pequena - com aqueles lindos olhos verdes - sorriu para ela.

\- Como vai? - conseguiu enfim dizer.

\- Bem. - respondeu o sobrinho não se prolongando mais do que devia.

\- Sua esposa? - perguntou apontando para a ruiva. Harry assentiu com a cabeça - e sua filha?

\- Sim - disse Harry sorrindo para a menina - a mais nova... Tive três.

Não conseguia dizer nada. Sentiu o coração apertar como nunca antes. Os olhos ardiam. Harry tinha tido uma menina tão linda quanto Lílian era quando pequena. Exatamente como sua irmã.

\- E como você se chama?

\- Lily... - disse a menina tirando um dedo da boca - Lilian na verdade. Lilian Luna... Potter - disse o sobrenome olhando para Harry que sorriu de volta para a menina.

Petúnia não conteve mais as lágrimas que insistiam pesadas em seus olhos. Sabia que aquela não poderia ser sua irmã, porém a semelhança era tão gritante... Além disso, a menina a lembrava de Lilian Evans quando ainda era sua pequena irmãzinha caçula, que sorria para cada coisa que ela dizia e abria os braços para receber abraços de para aquela criança não lhe trazia dor. Apenas alegria de poder relembrar um tempo que para ela já havia se apagado de seu coração. A menina esticou a mão para tocar seu rosto gelado e secar suas lágrimas com os pequenos dedos. As lágrimas foram mais pesadas. Percebeu que o sobrinho não sabia o que dizer. O olhar espantado e surpreso seguiu de um suspiro longo, uma olhada de esguelha para a esposa e um balbuciar de sons indecifráveis.

\- Sabe... - começou Petúnia com a voz rouca, dirigindo-se diretamente a menina enquanto segurava com seus dedos frios os pequenos dedos da menina ainda junto de seu rosto - conheci um dia uma Lílian, assim, como você. E com olhos tão verdes quanto os seus – sorriu ao dizer isso – eu costumava cuidar dela, mas em determinado momento deixei de cuidar.

\- Por quê? – perguntou subitamente Lílian ainda agarrada a Harry.

Petúnia deu de ombros. Deixara de cuidar da irmã porque não conseguia aceitar as diferenças dela.

\- Deixei que nossas diferenças nos separassem – disse em um fio de voz, quase inaudível.

\- Papai diz que são as diferenças que nos torna capazes de amar. – deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry dando um meio sorriso. Harry por sua vez fitou a tia com interesse e lhe lançou um sorriso singelo.

Petúnia olhou para o sobrinho. O olhar agora era mais duro do que antes. Harry havia passado por coisas que ninguém tivera passado. Não pelo fato de ter derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas que já vivera, mas por ter passado sua infância e toda sua adolescência na presença dela, de Válter e Duda. Entender que os pais haviam morrido por amor a ele e ser condicionado a viver com pessoas tão odiosas quanto eles haviam sido com o sobrinho, só o fez mais maduro que a maioria das crianças e mais capaz de amar apesar de qualquer diferença. Harry Potter era a prova viva que o amor tornava as pessoas mais fortes, ainda que na ausência dele. Pela primeira vez percebia que, "o menino que sobreviveu" era na verdade " o menino que sobreviveu, porque foi amado incondicionalmente". E se o amor de fato é incondicional, pensou Petúnia, então Harry não teria outra condição senão o amor.

\- Seu papai está certo – abaixou-se para pegar a chave do carro, suspirando profundamente em busca de fôlego – se há alguém no mundo capaz de entender o amor, este alguém é Harry Potter. Espero que ele saiba que pedir perdão é de alguma forma amar também. E perdoar, é aceitar as diferenças e amar incondicionalmente.

Ela então esticou a outra mão livre para o sobrinho e hesitante, passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros dele.

\- Eu nunca entendi porque eles nunca abaixavam - disse olhando para os cabelos de Harry - mas nunca tentei arrumá-los antes, não é? - sorriu tristemente - apesar de tudo eu sempre soube que você seria grande Harry. Não por tudo o que fez... - ela desceu a mão para o peito do sobrinho - mas aqui. Embora você saiba que não foi só você que perdeu uma mãe naquela noite em Godric's Hollow, hoje eu vejo que ela continuou viva em você - apertou mais os dedos contra o peito do sobrinho – eu nunca lhe disse isso, mas um ano antes de morrer eu encontrei sua mãe exatamente assim, por acaso – olhou com mais intensidade para Harry, buscando nos olhos dele a irmã que tanto o amou – ela me disse que estava grávida e que você se chamaria Harry – o sobrinho semicerrou o cenho diante da informação inesperada – ela estava tão feliz, tão radiante... Ela te amou desde o começo. Desde o começo, ela não teve nada senão amor por você. E eu tenho consciência que esse amor te fez o homem que é hoje, não tudo o que passo, mas o amor dela por você.

Harry não conseguia dizer nada plausível para o momento. Gina sorria para ele, bastante emocionada. Lily, agarrada ao unicórnio em uma mão e ainda acariciando o rosto de Petúnia com a outra mão parecia entender completamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Obrigado - disse enfim Harry - por ter me permitido viver para saber a dimensão do amor que sacrificou minha mãe.

Petúnia sorriu afastando a mão de Harry. Balbuciou um "De nada" quase inaudível e deu um beijo demorado no rosto da pequena Lily; abaixou-se para pegar a chave do carro e se despediu silenciosamente dos Potter. Harry virou-se e continuou caminhar com a filha assim que Petúnia abriu a porta do carro.

Observou-o ir andando ao longe e entrou no carro. Fechou a porta e ainda olhando para o horizonte percebeu que encontrar Harry era o que ela precisava para seguir em frente. Harry era feliz, tinha uma família e pela primeira vez, conseguia compartilhar amor de verdade. A ignorância de não ter lhe dado o amor que merecia, de ter dado ouvidos à Válter que insistia em dizer que aquele pequeno bebezinho de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e sorriso solto seria uma aberração tão grande quanto a irmã dela, amargou-a durante anos. Sempre que se lembrava das diversas vezes que o sobrinho tentou se aproximar dela, com presentes de dia das mães que eram jogados no lixo, e desenhos de família que eram sempre hostilizados por Duda, entendia o quanto Harry era bom. "Seu filho é bom igual você Lily.".

\- Tia Petúnia - ouviu Harry dizer enquanto batia no vidro do carro dela - sabe... Duda casou-se com uma mulher que, bem... - Harry sorriu hesitante - é extremamente exuberante por um motivo. Não se esqueça disso. Fique feliz por ele e pelos gêmeos, ok?

\- Duda? - falou confusa, franzindo o cenho - como sabe?

\- Bem, é comum passarmos os Natais juntos. Para as crianças brincarem... - olhou para baixo - fazemos isso já tem uns anos.

Petúnia sorriu. Seu Duda era de fato um homem bom também. Bem melhor que ela. Parecia que seu filho enxergou bem antes algo que ela demorou a perceber.

\- Pode deixar. – mesmo sem entender o que Harry tinha dito direito, prometeu para si mesma ficar feliz pelos netos, acontecesse o que acontecesse - Adeus Harry. Se cuide.

\- Adeus.

E dizendo isso, Harry girou os calcanhares e seguiu ao lado da esposa e da filha, que voltara a andar ao lado dos pais. Petúnia entrou no carro e deu partida. Sentia que só havia amor em seu coração. A vida era boa, afinal.

" _O que ela não sabia, era que um ano depois estaria naquele mesmo lugar, com Duda e os gêmeos, embarcando na Plataforma 9¾."._

 **"Não tenha pena dos mortos e sim dos vivos, principalmente daqueles que vivem sem amor."**

FIM;


End file.
